


Словно сломанный

by PolkaFrog



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Gen, ангст, воздействие на психику персонажа, завуалированное насилие, манипуляции, смерть тела
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaFrog/pseuds/PolkaFrog
Summary: Взрыв сотряс землю. Великое множество некротической энергии вихрем закрутилось вокруг одной единственной точки в пространстве, имя которой было Курт Катц.
Relationships: Курт Катц/Варлос (односторонний)





	Словно сломанный

— А ты у нас любитель зайти сзади, да? — мурчит Топпи, когда он заглядывает Брэндону через плечо.

***

— Эй, собачка Курта, фас! — смеётся Брэндон в пылу битвы.

***

— А что скажет на это твой папочка? — ёрничает Тия, отодвигая от него бутылку вина.

***

Нет слуха.

Потому что всё заглушил взрыв.

Нет зрения.

Потому что его ослепило огнём.

Нет осязания.

Потому что он теперь мёртв.

***

_«_ _Кто придумал, что жизнь в последние секунды проносится перед глазами? Ничего там не_ _проносится. Просто темно и всё»._

Он так подумал.

И очнулся.

Почувствовал боль.

В голове, в руках, ногах, всём теле. 

Руки за спиной были скованы толстыми железными браслетами, цепи от которых уходили прямо в стену. Шею душил стальной ошейник, ограничивая ещё сильнее.

Был ли страх? Ни за что. В этом месте не было страха. В _нём_ не было страха. 

Поднималась волною злость, вставала на дыбы ненависть. Больше ничего. Он натянул цепи, закричал, что было сил.

— Курт! Выходи, подонок! — рыком отразилось от каменных стен и утонуло в тишине. В темноте.

Он обвис на цепях, склонил голову, тяжело дыша, хватая ртом воздух, которого не хватало. 

— Чего ты хочешь? — Тихо, на грани слышимости. — Чего ты хочешь?! — Оглушающе громко.

До этого Курт хотел стать Богом, но это оказалось обманом. До этого Курт помогал им, что тоже было ложью. Он не сомневался, что и в этот раз правды не добьётся. Но терять было нечего, и попытаться стоило.

Он не умер пока, но умрёт в скором будущем — это было фактом. Неоспоримым. Несомненным. Курт его не пощадит. Курт не пощадил эльфов, вырезав их подчистую. Курт не пощадил миллионы детей, убив одних и сделав сиротами других. Курт безжалостен, груб, надменен. Развратен. Жаден. Дик.

Он усмехнулся сам себе. Всё это звучало слишком высоко, словно бы и не о нём. Слишком много слов для какого-то некроманта-мудака. Конченый подонок. Именно так.

Нарочито громкий стук сапог по плитам мазнул по ушам, вызывая такую бурю, какую вызывает только красная тряпка у быка. Он напрягся, словно готовясь к бою. В котором не имел ни единого шанса на победу.

**_Бестолковый_ ** **_дурак_ ** **_._ **

Решётка отворилась. Он вскинул голову.

Курт не изменился. Даже посох не поленился с собой взять. Стоял весь такой гордый, в чём-то изящный, в своей мантии архимага на голое тело, увешанный регалиями некроманта. Молодец, нечего сказать. Светил выбритой головой и с татуировкой некроманта на лбу. И усмехался одними глазами, смеялся, насмехался, сверлил и изучал, искал подвох в том, кто зашёл так далеко и проигрался по полной.

Подвоха не было.

Он скривил разбитые губы.

— Привет.

— Здравствуй, мой милый Варлос. 

Курт подошёл ближе, присел. Протянул руку, прикасаясь к его лицу, нежно скользя пальцами по щекам, губам, поддевая подбородок, избегая давления на синяки и раны. Причиной которых был он.

— Зачем? — Простой вопрос.

— Я так хочу. — Простой ответ.

_— Зачем мне это? — спрашивает Варлос, ощупывая кожаный ошейник на шее._

_— Я так хочу, — отвечает Курт. — Ну же, иди ко мне, — улыбается он и проводит рукой по алой простыне._

— Ты и так всё знаешь. Я не скажу тебе ничего нового, даже если захочу.

— Всё верно. Говорить буду я.

Что бы Курт мог ему сказать? Расскажет свой план, а потом убьёт? Не его стиль. Слишком глупо. Но заставить смотреть на разрушающийся мир… Да. Это он может. Уничтожить всё подчистую, выжечь дотла, низвергнуть в ничто. Оставить лишь мёртвую пустыню с полчищами пожирающих друг друга чудовищ. А они останутся живы и будут смотреть. Чёрное и красное, впитавшееся кровью в плащ, совсем незаметное, если специально не прикоснуться. Вот он — Курт Катц.

— Слушай меня, Варлос. — Голос был тихим и манящим. Таким красивым и завораживающим, каким бывает только в разговоре двух давних любовников. — Слушай и пускай в сердце, в самую душу. Запечатай мои слова там навечно, до последнего дня своей глупой жизни.

Он не хотел. 

Наоборот, закрутил сердце на все замки, залепил печатью, сжёг в огне, чтобы никому не досталось. Чтобы ни звука не услышать, чтобы умереть на месте от первого же слова.

Он приготовился слушать.

— Я не буду Богом. Боги далеко от земли, вмешиваются лишь по всяким большим делам, выбирают себе любимчиков, которых одаривают благословениями. Я не такой, Варлос, совсем не такой. Я хочу большего. Я хочу свой мир. Я хочу знать всё о каждом, любую мелочь, любой шёпот, любой писк в подворотне. И каждый мне верен. Каждый под моим присмотром. 

Курт говорил негромко. Так, чтобы не вызывать эха. Так разговариваются с равными, так рассказывают истории у костра, так делятся шутками. Дружелюбно. Курт прикоснулся к нему снова. Провёл по груди и рёбрам. Улыбнулся едва-едва, нащупав какой-то старый шрам. 

В глазах защипало.

— Я не боюсь вас. Кучки детей, возомнивших себя правыми, способными вершить судьбы. Вы не знаете ничего о жизни и смерти, вы едва успели побывать на одной стороне, как пытаетесь сунуться на вторую, а то превознестись над обеими. Лорд города, предводительница эльфов, король. Кто вы такие, Варлос? Вы — никто. На вас смотрят, как на мусор, которым вы и являетесь.

_… говорит_ _Брэндон_ _и выходит вперёд._

_Все смотрят на них недоумевающе, словно только сейчас поняли, что кроме них здесь есть кто-то ещё._

_— То есть вы предлагаете эвакуировать жителей?_ _И куда же, позвольте спросить?_

_— Куда угодно, хоть в поля! — Варлос опирается на стол и сверкает на всех золотыми глазами. — Вы не понимаете, что другого выбора у нас нет? Либо так, либо погибнут тысячи людей. Мы должны любой ценой дать им шанс на выживание._

_— Мальчик, бравые речи это, конечно, хорошо, но что конкретно вы предлагаете?.._

_— Да что они нам предложат, у них ещё молоко на губах не обсохло! Надо собрать силы и накостылять этим_ _ублюдкам_ _как следует, и_ _делов_ _-то. А убегают только трусы и_ _молокососы_ _, —_ _рявкает Карло._

По его спине пробежали мурашки, он едва заметно дёрнулся. Но Курту хватило и этого движения, большего и не требовалось. 

Оставалось надавить посильнее. Согнуть пополам, а потом ещё раз, ещё раз, ещё раз. Пока он не сломается. Не растрескается на сотни мелких кусочков. 

Курт провел по его животу. Мазнул ниже паха. 

— Помнится, раньше ты был более инициативным.

_— Нам, наверное, нужна кровать? — хрипло_ _спрашивает_ _Варлос._

_— С кроватью всегда успеется._

_Курт_ _наклоняется_ _к шее,_ _вдыхает_ _запах кожи. Руками_ _принимается_ _медленно скользить по рубашке, словно бы нарочно задевая пуговицы длинными ногтями._

_Варлос_ _делает_ _глубокий вдох._ _Тянется_ _руками к застёжкам мантии, но_ _запутывается_ _в собственных пальцах. Медленно_ _выдыхает_ _. И_ _задыхается_ _, когда Катц_ _проводит_ _пальцами по напряжённым соскам._

_— Приятно наблюдать твою инициативу, Варлос. Но я всё сделаю сам. Не нужно напрягаться._

— Ничего. У всех нас бывают плохие дни, — успокаивающе сказал Курт. 

Отчего-то он почувствовал вину. А сожжённое сердце — боль.

— Кто ты такой, Варлос? — мягко продолжил Курт. — Ты малец. Эгоистичный ребёнок, который ворует еду с прилавков, чтобы выжить самому. Маленький драчун, которому нечего защищать. А мнишь себя королём. Кем-то важным. А сам не можешь совладать с похотью и эгоизмом, заключить внутри себя глупые эмоции. Они же ведь тебя сгубили в конце концов. Да, это конец. Твой конец, мой милый Варлос. — Курт отпустил его. Недовольный чем-то. Вероятно, ожидал иного. 

Курт резко прикоснулся к его лбу большим пальцем, надавил что было сил.

— Они не успеют, ты знаешь эти лучше меня. Придумаютидиотский план, который пойдёт наперекосяк. Ворвутся сюда, всё разнесут, как они умеют, покидаются заклинаниями. Погребут твоё тело под миллионом обломков. Даже не вспомнят о тебе. Что ты им? Лишь предмет для шуток.

«Он прав»

_«Он прав»_

**_«Он прав»_ **

— А я выживу. И покажу им свой мир. Прощай.

Из ладони Курта вырвался зелёный вихрь магической энергии, окутывая Варлоса с ног до головы. Он закричал, рванулся вперёд, но и без того натянутые цепи не дали сдвинуться ни на дюйм. 

Весь мир перемешался в его глазах, в его голове, всё изменилось, стушевалось, взорвалось. Окрасилось миллионом цветов и стало чёрно-белым. 

Он распахнул глаза и выдохнул. 

В последний раз.

Глаза в глаза.

***

— Варлос! Эй!

Они шумной гурьбой сбежали вниз по лестнице, уводящей в темницу. Не то, чтобы они пытались обогнать друг друга или типа того, они просто спешили найти друга. Брэндон всё-таки выбился вперёд и подсвечивал всё своим посохом. 

Темница оказалась не такой уж и большой, как казалось по ощущениям. Видимо, Курт не особо жаловал живых пленников. Это лишь заставляло их двигаться быстрее. Варлоса не было среди нежити Курта, значит, он должен был быть здесь. Просто обязан.

Они нашли камеру быстро. Быстрее, чем хотелось бы. Быстрее, чем были готовы.  
Варлос лежал на каменном полу.

Лежал голый, неестественно изогнутый, словно сломанный, обвисший на цепях. 

— Варлос? — тихо спросила Тия, подходя ближе.

Ответа не последовало. 

Его приподняли, отцепили от кандалов, сняли ошейник. На местах их соприкосновения с кожей остались красно-кровавые полосы, как от сильного натяжения, словно они врезались в кожу на протяжении долгого времени с небывалой силой. 

Джон осторожно убрал с его лица прилипшие волосы. 

— Мне жаль, — сказал он спустя секунду, глядя на Брэндона.

На лице Варлоса засохли кровавые слёзы. На лбу, поверх красной кожи, расползлись чёрные молнии от одного единственного отпечатка чужого пальца. Лицо было в синяках и кровоподтёках. Рёбра даже сквозь кожу казались неестественными. На животе были глубокие вертикальные следы. 

Они молчали. Сказать хотелось много, но тишина казалась правильным выбором. Чем-то верным.

На безымянном пальце Варлоса в бледном свете посоха блеснуло серебряное кольцо.

_Где-то плакала одна Душа._


End file.
